Fallout New Vegas: Vana's Story
by horob575
Summary: Vana was once a Desert Ranger until they sold out to the NCR. Getting shot in the head and seeing the NCR's inability to protect the Mojave have inspired her to take up the trench coat once again. However her past with a certain Post-war government might lead to more trouble along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote a previous story I posted a while ago. I hope you all like it better. Anyway as usual criticism is welcome and don't be afraid to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout.

Goodsprings Cemetery

"Maybe a Khan kills someone without looking at 'em in the face," The man in the checkered suit stood in the middle of the Great Khans he had hired to ambush her and steal the platinum chip. Vana had a feeling something bad would happen when she took the job. Despite there being five other couriers, this guy tracked her down before she even got to Goodsprings. It didn't matter know. She looked at her jumpsuit. The ugly thing marked her as a courier. She was so stupid, and now she would die in a terrible outfit to boot.

The man in the checkered suit lifted his gun at her head, "Sorry kid, the game was rigged from the start." He pulled the trigger and Vana's world went black.

**...**

Goodsprings

Vana watched the road as the Powder Gangers made their way up the road. There were about a dozen including the fucktard, Cobb. Vana didn't normally help people out the goodness of her heart. She did however repay her debts and the town helped her out when she needed it. So she'd help them. That guy in the checkered coat, and those Khans took most of her belongings, except Blood-nap. For that alone they were lucky. The massive bowie knife was all she had left of the home she'd built a long time ago and was currently sheathed in her boot.

Cobb and his men strutted up the road, trying to intimidate the town, but al they saw as they approached was just her standing there waiting for them. Cobb stepped up, "Hey bitch, we told your stupid town what would happen if you didn't hand Ringo over." His voice was full of confindence, like he was the baddest mother fucker in the Mojave. _He_ _reminds me a bit of those pathetic excuses for rangers that strut about for the fucking NCR. _He held out a stick of dynamite. "Now we have to destroy this little piss hole you call a town."

Vana smirked and leaned to the side on one hip. Cobb for the first time looked her up and down. "Perhaps we'll spare you and put you through your paces."

Vana shook her head and laughed, "You limp dicks could handle me. Besides I have you outnumbered two to one. Cobb looked around and saw no one.

"I see anyone bitch. You're all alone," he sneered.

Vana looked around appearing shocked, "Where did they go. Here I thought I just armed an entire Militia, eh, must have been a dream." Taking her words as a single the entire town stepped out and surrounded the gangers in a half circle. Vana's smile was feral. "See you can turn tail and run or you lose your lives right here right now before I shoot you or the town does." The gangers paled, but one pulled out a stick of dynamite. Vana smiled and pulled out her 10mm pistol and shot the man in the forehead. He crumpled. Some of the Powder ganger's took hint and ran. Cobb rushed her and knocked the 10mm pistol out of her hand and tried to pistol whip her with his own revolver. The rest of the Gangers started shooting as did the town. It wasn't long before it was just her and Cobb in a good old fist fight. Cobb was slow and very under-trained. Vana however, was a master at unarmed combat, she relished it started toying with him. Cobb was too stupid to realize this and pulled out a knife. Some sort of kitchen knife to be precise. She pulled out Blood-nap and smirked. "Mines bigger," she mocked. She had to admit Cobb was actually good with a knife, but still slow. She slashed his arm and he cried out. She ducked under his next swing and sunk her knife into his thigh and twisted it. He fell clutching his leg. She nicked the artery and he began bleeding out fast. Ringo walked up beside her and made to shoot Cobb. She held out her hand and pulled his pistol down. "No, let him bleed out, I only nicked an artery. Should be about twenty minutes and Doc Mitchell might get to him, but the townsfolk take priority."

Ringo nodded and handed her a bag, "This for your help." Vana nodded and took it.

Cobb coughed and spat at her feet, "The rest of the boys are going to hear about this."

Vana knelt down and looked at the bleeding man, "Oh, they will, but they won't have time to do anything about it, because I am going to kill everyone wearing a NCRCF shirt." Vana smiled and got up and walked away, "The world will be better for it."

NCR Correctional Facility

Vana walked up to the gate of the NCR prison. She had shed her leather armor for one of the outfits the Power Gangers wore so at least at a distance the tower spotters wouldn't shoot on site. The gate guard was another matter. He seemed on edge. As she approached he held up his hand, "Who the fuck are you and why the fuck you wearing one of our uniforms."

Vana smirked, "My name is Vana I am here to bring you something. He seemed to notice for the first time the bag hanging off her hip. She untied and threw it on the ground. It landed with a sickening swashing sound. The guard looked suspicious, and picked up the bag. Vana subtly stepped back several paces. The guard's eyes widened and dropped the bag, letting Cobb's head roll out.

"You bitch! You're going to pay." Vana looked at her nails unperturbed by the threat. She pointed at the package he noticed that it was still had something in it. He quickly pulled it out held it. An egg timer connected seven rolls of dynamite, and he quickly threw toward Vana who caught it.

"It's not ticking you dumbass," she didn't give him a chance to look confused though. She threw her knife and it planted into his heart. He fell to his knees. She walked up and picked the key out of his pocket. She then cleaned her blade on the guard and picked up the timed charge. She opened the door quietly and rolled it through the crack. She heard loud laughter and drunken fighting, too much to notice the timed charge she rolled in place. It went off a little later killing most of the Gangers in range. She kicked the door in and fired her pistol at any who tried to fire back. She killed them all except for the last guy still leaning his chair.

"Can't say I'm sad to see those fuckers dead. You did good getting rid of them. Of course the worst moved up north to some vault." Vana nodded.

"Thanks for the tip," he tipped his hat to her.

"No trouble Ma'am."

After the greeting room it became easier. Not long after Vana walked away from the prison with a smile on her face and massive amount of weapons to sell. _That's how a Desert Ranger does it. Fuck you, you NCR assholes._

Novac

Vana disliked the NCR, it was too pushy. They had a habit of hyper extending themselves and having trouble holding anything not within their own borders. To make matters worse, the Legion came and the two powers couldn't quite get along. Her thoughts were shaken as a small radscorpion popped out the sand. She quickly stabbed it with Blood –nap.

She sheathed the blade and moved continued toward Novac. She ran into some legionaries back in Nipton they burned the entire town's population and some Powder Gangers alive. It still sent chills down her spine. She was impressed however how their leader, Vulpes, took out all those powder with just himself and four Legion recruits. Unfortunately little encounter backtracked her all the way the Mohave Outpost where she delivered the crushing news about how Nipton was attacked. They already hated her for taking out the all the Power gangers by herself and formally declaring herself as a Desert Ranger.

It was just starting to get dark as she walked into the town of Novac a man muttering himself walked by her, "Dawn Aliens, killin' Brahmin, and probing m' 'rain," She chuckled to herself. She looked up at the giant Dinosaur that sat on the town's highest point. She was surprised that the Mojave sand hadn't blown the off all the paint. She still found the dinosaur likeable, and she saw a sign advertising souvenirs. Eh, why not.

She walked up the ramp and went inside the building. What she saw surprised her, the place was spotless. The cashier was nowhere in sight, but she saw a Dinobite toy sitting on the counter. She walked over picked it up. The little green plushy toy was just what she needed to lighten her mood. That's when a dark skinned man walked in.

"Oh, didn't know I had a customer this late, I am Cliff Briscoe and this is my shop. Anyway, have a look around. I see you have one the Dino toys. 5 caps if you're interested." Vana tossed five caps on the table and put the toy in her pack. Cliffs mouth dropped, "That's first toy I sold in I don't know how long. I have so many of the things. I was just thinking I throw them out."

"Really, there can't be more than I'd say ten or twenty in this old shop." Vana said disbelieving as she tucked one of her silver shoulder length strands of hair behind her ear.

Cliff gave a light laugh and opened up his store room. The little Dino toys lined the walls and shelves of the storeroom. She really put her foot in her mouth on that one. She eyed a strange looking pistol on one of the shelves as she walked into the closet. _Ooo, that's a nice gun_. Cliff was too busy with another customer who just walked in the door to notice her slip it in to her pack and walk out of the room. She nodded her head as she walked by and Cliff returned the nod enthusiastically, he was too excited about her buying one of the toys to notice. She left the store and stopped to trade with one of the traveling merchants that stopped to peddle their wares. She bought some more water and more some ammo. She noticed the sun going down and she saw a man in a red beret walk out of the dino. She said to herself, "Maybe he knows something about the bastard who shot me?" Vana caught up to him outside his hotel door.

"Excuse me," the man looked her up and down taking in her figure which was wrapped a tight set of leather armor she got form Chet by threatening to saw his head off. She rolled her eyes when his gazed settled on her chest.

"What can I do for ya, babe? The names Manny Vargas."

"Do you watch the road every day?"

"That's not all a watch," he said still looking down at her chest at her perky beasts. She was used to people looking at her like that and disregarded his comment. She looked at him seriously ignoring his gaze, "Did you see some Great Khans roll through here recently?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Could you tell me which direction they were headed?" She asked again. She wanted the kick the bastard's groin, but know was not the time to lose it.

"Well, I could but, I been having problems over at the Repconn Site. People are claiming ghosts are haunting it or some shit. Anyway I'll tell you if you help me first."

Vana raised an eyebrow, "I need to find those Khans quick. This is a load of Brahmin shit and you know it." She pointed her finger at his chest.

He relented a little, "Look it has to be dealt with." Before he could react Vana threw a right hook. It collided with his chin knocking him out. He flew backwards again and lands in a heap. Vana quickly searched him. As she did she noticed a tattoo poking out under his sleeve when she lifted up his arm. She lifted the sleeve and saw the Great Khan logo. She growled and continued to search. Finding nothing on him to indicate where they the Khans went. She then opened the door to his motel room and went inside. She saw a computer and walked over to it. She instantly found a note from his Great Khan friends. Boulder City was where they were headed next and that meant she was going there too.

**…**

Outside Boulder City

Vana heard it before she saw it, several gunshots. It was followed by some screams behind some large rocks. The screams only increased as she approached. She drew her knew pistol, which she dubbed That Gun because of it odd appearance, and silently stepped around the rocks. She saw six Viper Gang members holding a female ranger down on the ground. Her patrol armor was discarded nearby. They stabbed her again in the shoulder and she howled in pain. Vana took a breath and stepped out from behind the rocks and started firing.

The first shot hit a woman in the back of the head, killing her instantly. The second flew into a man's back, throwing him to the ground dead. The other four turned to see their attacker. Two rushed her makeshift weapons, while the other two stood back. She holstered That Gun, and pulled out Blood-nap. One member swung his own combat knife at her only to have duck and slice his belly open. He fell screaming and trying to hold his guts in. The other member tried to hit Vana with her lead pipe. Vana caught it mid swing and yanked back. The woman tried to hold on only pulled forward right onto to Vana's knife. Vana buried her knife in the woman's heart, only to see the other two members raise their guns. She quickly threw the dead woman's body at one of the men. He was knocked back before he could fire. The other looked at the scene, his face contorted in anger as he looked back at Vana only to be on the receiving end of a left hook.

He flew back, only to land next to the ranger on the ground. Vana quickly drew That Gun and fired one shot into his head. Vane turned to the other only to get hit in side of the head with the dead woman's lead pipe. She dropped her gun next to the ranger. She stumbled and tripped as she received another blow from the last Viper. She looked up to see him standing above her. "I'm going t-," he never finished. He fell backwards with a bullet hole in his head. Vana looked to see the ranger who was propped up on her elbow with That Gun in her hand.

Vana got up and went over to the woman, "Are you alright?" the Ranger nodded and tried to get up only to fall back in pain from her wounds.

"Don't try to move, let me see what I can do, just hold on," Vana reached into her bag to look for a stimpack. She grabbed one and stabbed into the ranger. _"_She may be NCR and a NCR Ranger, but she need aid. Besides if I help her, I could get some more clout with the other rangers." Vana muttered to herself.

The wounds started to heal slowly. The ranger passed out from the pain. "Great, now I have to carry you." She put the ranger's patrol armor in her bag and then bandaged the woman's wound before picking her up in a fireman's carry. She was forced to go past Boulder City in order to get her the 188 trading post and the soldiers stationed there.

The Lieutenant came out of an old camper, "It that Ranger Kandros?" he asked.

"She's a Ranger, that's all I know, she has multiple stab wounds. She needs Medical attention." Vana said as she set the ranger down on a bed in the camper.

"I'll send a trooper to the follower's outpost right away so they prepare for her arrival," he said.

"Check with the caravans for anyone with medical knowledge as well, I did what I could without proper medical equipment." Vana suggested.

"What happened?" the soldier inquired.

"I saw some Legionaries and they had her pinned and ready to force themselves upon her. I simply caught them by surprise," Vana lied knowing that the Ranger would owe her one if she needed a favor they rushed her away, Vana decided to take out the patrol armor. "Hmm, it's about my size," she said with a smirk, "Unfortunately I'll have to repaint it.

**…**

Boulder City

The sky was beginning to darken. Vana quickly tied her silver hair into a ponytail, and put on one of the hats she purchased at the 188. She made sure not to have any hair sticking out, but mirrors were rare in the Mojave. She wished she didn't have to cover her hair. _Of course most people's hair does not glow in the dark and makes_ hard to _sneak up on people_. She approached the 'town', calling it such was not accurate since the NCR blew up at the first battle of Hoover Dam. She saw a young man looking at the memorial placed at the city in honor of those who died there. She kept walking until she saw the entrance. It was guarded by a Lieutenant.

"Hold up! We gotta a situation with some Great Khans. They took some of my troop's hostage." He said as she approached.

Vana sighed and touched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly can't the fucking NCR do anything?" The Officer glared. "Oh, was out loud?" Vana said sarcastically. "Anyway I was looking for these Khans. I could go see about getting your men released."

The officer shrugged "If you think you can go ahead," he gestured to the door leading to the area. Vana walked through making sure That Gun was fully loaded as she went through the rubble toward where the Khans had the NCR troopers tied up. They let her pass and motioned to the door of one the buildings. She opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"What the fuck? You're that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings," His eyes were wide in shock.

"I got better," Vana stated dryly.

"And I thought we Khans were tough to kill. Anyway Benny ditched and took the platinum chip with him. He's going to the strip. So are you going to kill us or is the NCR going to come in guns blazin'" Vana looked at him. She thought for moment whether or not the kill him, but he wasn't the one who shot her.

She shook her head, "Let the hostages go and I'll see to getting you guys out of here."

Jessup nodded, "Guess we really don't have a choice." He said reluctantly. Vana turned around and left the building. When she reached the officer the Khans let their captures go. A young man and woman ran fast to the edge of the rubble.

"Now that cleared up, I got orders from command. They want we to kill the Khans," Vana rested her hand on her forehead and sighed, "No you will not."

"Excuse me?" the officer said angrily.

"I promised the Khans I get them out of here, so if you kill them I'll to kill you and your troops." The officer scoffed and drew his pistol and fired it into her skull. She fell back on the ground. _Ow he's got quicker hands than I thought_, she thought. She let out a groan. She looked up to see the officer staring at her in shock. She smiled and said, "Let them go or I'll kill you and your men."

The officer dropped his gun. His mouth hung open. He quickly reached for his radio, "Let the Khans go. Repeat, let the Khans go." He said quickly barely sounding audible. Vana smirked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm just glad he shot me once and not say emptied his clip into my head. It takes so long to heal." she muttered to herself as she walked away from Boulder City.

**…**

Back at the 188 she ordered a Brahmin steak and a Nuka-cola from the Slop and Shop. As she was drinking a young woman in some weird looking robes and a hood plopped down in the seat next to her. "Hey, I heard you're the one who bought that ranger back. The Lieutenant said she going to make it," Vana nodded and continued to eat, ignoring the girl. The girl was persistent however.

"My name is Veronica and I live in a hole in the ground," Vana looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate further." She said. The Woman simply smiled and continued.

"You heard correctly. So l've been wondering, where did you come from, you look like death. And what's that perfectly round speck on your forehead?" Vana's hand went up involuntarily. She felt the bullet hole form the bullet form earlier. _Idiot, you forgot to cover it up._ She got off her stool and bolted, grabbing her pack. She felt like an idiot and sat down to leaning against a rock. She started to hyperventilate. Just under thirty years without so much as single stupid mistake and now her secret was almost blown in an instant. She heard someone sneaking up and she pulled out her pistol. The woman walked up to her, "I sorry if I ruined your fashion statement, but I was only curious." Vana lowered her gun and contemplated her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry for the long wait. Vana has issues with the NCR that don't just stem from them blackmailing the Desert Rangers. Vana's stats are below just in case you're wondering. Let me know what you all think. Criticism is welcome.

Vana's Skill's and S.P.E.C.I.A.L

Strength: 9, Perception: 10, Endurance: 8, Charisma: 7, Intelligence: 10, Agility: 9, Luck: 4

Skills: Guns: 95 with pistols, 75 with rifles, Melee Weapons: 100, Unarmed: 76, Energy Weapons: 50, Science: 90, Lockpicking: 100, Survival: 90, Explosives: 65, Speech: 85, Medicine: 40, Stealth: 60, Barter: 25, Repair: 45.

Ch.2

Veronica sat down next to the fire at the Grub 'n Gulp rest stop. Her new traveling companion, Vana, was sitting down on the opposite side with her legs crossed. Veronica was relieved they stopped for the night. Mostly because she kept finding herself dropping back a few steps while they were walking only find her eyes lingering on Vana's figure. She eventually stopped herself, but it took effort. Vana was perhaps one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, and deadly to boot. They were ambushed by some fiends next to the REPCONN Headquarters and Vana most of them down with just the massive knife in her boot. Veronica could respect getting up close and personal. Veronica wondered what this quest to Vegas was about. Vana never really said anything other than that's where she was going. "Sooooo, why do you need to get to the strip so bad?"

Vana stared into the fire a little longer before answering. "Revenge, I was shot in the head outside Goodsprings. What you saw earlier was what happens when I pick at the scar tissue." Veronica shrugged, that made sense, but she got the feeling Vana wasn't going to say much else on the subject so she switched it. "I ran into this strange group a few weeks back. They called themselves the Brotherhood of Aluminum or something."

Vana chuckled, "Steel, you mean, and before you cleverly give the 'oh, that's the one' line. I know a scribe when I see one. When those fiends jumped us, your stance gave you away. I fought an enough of your order to know."

Veronica was surprised, was she really that obvious, "Are you ex-NCR?" Vana shook her head.

"Nope, I was a Desert Ranger, a real ranger, not those prissy NCR fucks. I remember when your order came out here and set up shop in the old power station. So to say we ran into you guys once in a while. Those days seem like ages ago."

Veronica sighed, "Yes they do," they were silent for a while.

"What exactly are you hoping to find for the brotherhood." Vana asked.

"Oh, I just want to see where other groups are succeeding where we are failing." Veronica sighed, "Not that it would matter much."

"At least the brotherhood doesn't abduct people in their beds at night and preform experiments on them," Vana muttered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," Vana said quickly. "I am going to turn in. Good night." Vana laid down on her bedroll and feigned sleep leaving Veronica sitting by the fire.

**…**

Vana woke silently, eyes darting about to make sure no one was sneaking up on them. It was still dark but, she could see perfectly in it none the less. The area was clear she got up and noticed the water sales woman was already at her stall eager to greet any early morning travelers along the road. Vana yawned and got up. She adjusted her hat as she walked over to the woman. She smiled, "Have a good night's sleep?"

Vana smiled back, "I slept well enough. Do you have any water? Both kinds?"

The woman nodded, "'sure do" She gestured to the counter nearby. Vana grabbed a bottle of purified for Veronica and a bottle of irradiated for herself. She paid the woman and went back over to Veronica and kicked her foot.

Veronica groaned, "Five more minutes please. I need my beauty sleep." Vana kicked her foot again.

"C'mon I want to get to Freeside before the sun comes up." Vana stated as she got down on her knees to pack her things.

"Fine, but so you know, getting up this early is cruel." Vana rolled her eyes.

"It's cruel to not take advantage of the best time to travel in the desert. I am courier, remember?" _Well at least until I reform the Desert Rangers. I'll have to send a request to the Regulators in the Texas Republic if they can spare some of their men. Perhaps I can sway a few of the NCR's Rangers while I am at it_? _I need to find Arro and see if he still has my stuff also._

"Remind never to become a courier," Veronica mumbled as she got up and began putting her stuff together while barely keeping her eyes open. Vana picked up her pack and waited for her companion to finish packing up. "Here, this is for the road. I have food as well to eat on the way there." She held the bottle of clean water to Veronica, who took it. They set off a few moments later. They walked most of the way and as Vana predicted, made to Freeside as the sun just began to peak over the horizon. They made a stop by the Gun Runners to sell the weapons from the dead fiends. They used the money to buy ammo, and a new pistol for Veronica, who claimed to be a shitty shooter.

"That's why I got you the laser sight… and the extended clip sizes." Vana laid a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "I make a ranger out of you, yet."

Veronica sighed, "If you insist." Vana smiled. It was a rare display of emotion for her. She'd really been on her own too long. A courier's life is a lonely one.

They walked through Freeside's gates and Vana decided to hire a bodyguard. Veronica raised an eyebrow. "What? The kings need the money. They're the only ones who actually keep some semblance of order here." Vana raised here arms with a shrug.

"And we appreciate it." The young king said.

"You mind if we stop at the Old Mormon Fort?" Vana asked as they walked along.

"It's your money," the young king said.

"Great, I want to get some med-x and stimpacks while we have the chance," As they walked into the fort Vana was wrapped in hug from Julie Farkwas.

"Your back, I thought we were going to lose our favorite Meds supplier," Julie released her. "I heard you died?"

Vana rolled her eyes, "No, just shot in the head," she lifted her hair to let Julie look at the scar. Julie eyes widened.

"You are very lucky," Vana shrugged. Julie smiled and looked at Veronica, "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Veronica, Veronica this is Julie Farkwas, leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Julie smiled at Veronica who nodded nervously, "Oh, we have some spare meds if you want? The deal you made with the Garrets for us has worked out well for us so far. Just go find Arcade and he'll take of the rest. I have to go. We still have many patients. Bye." Julie left the two at the door to check one of the tents.

"Well, we'd better get those meds. It shouldn't be too hard to find Arcade. He never leaves his tent when he's not traveling around with me." Vana muttered to herself. She walked by many of the tents until she found the blond haired doctor with thick glasses sitting in his chair doing something spectacularly boring.

"Arcade," she shouted. The man jumped a little and looked at her.

"Oh, it's you, here for some meds I presume." Arcade said in a bored tone. Vana sat on the table seductively, her lightweight leather armor stretching around her bum. Vana leaned in close to Arcade.

"What if there's more to it than that?" she purred.

"Your charms are again wasted on me. Besides I know you only do it to annoy me." Vana grinned.

"What doesn't annoy you? Really Arcade you should loosen up." Vana got off Arcade's table and Arcade noticed Veronica standing there for the first time.

"Who's that?" Veronica seemed to gain her composure, but Vana figured that was due her upbringing in a closed off organization such as the Brotherhood it was hard to get to know people on the outside.

"I'm Veronica, Vana's companion and pack mule. You should have seen the all the stuff she had me carrying." Veronica said. Vana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please it wasn't that much. Just couple of Plasma rifles, a LCW, and a caravan shotgun." Vana said counting out the items on her fingers.

Veronica crossed her arms, "Don't forget the pool cue." Vana frowned and looked at Arcade who shrugged.

"Fine, you're right. I did overload you a little bit." Vana looked back Arcade, "So you want to go with us?"

"Where exactly are you two going and why?" Arcade asked and Vana smirked.

"The Strip where I am going to track down the guy who shot me in the head," Vana stated with a little enthusiasm.

Arcade sighed, "Fine I suppose someone has to keep you healed up from doing stupid things."

"Alright, get your things and meet us at the gate to the fort. I want to see if I can find any snow globes."

Veronica looked at Arcade who shrugged. Veronica, looked back to Vana, "What? There are cool and very rare. I think I saw one in Julie's tower when I was here last. I'll be right back." She left leaving to the scribe and doctor standing there awkwardly.

**…**

"Is she always like that, because she didn't say much at all on the road." Arcade looked at Veronica and took off his glasses to wipe on his shirt.

"Vana is bi-polar, sometimes she all doom and gloom and then she's on top of the world. She is very inconsistent so my diagnosis is not entirely accurate as she tends to lighten up when around other people. My guess is that she spends a lot of time alone. She told you she was a Desert Ranger right?" Veronica nodded. "That's true but there's more to her past that she doesn't talk about."

"What about you?" Arcade shrugged.

"What about me, I am one of the most boring people in the Mojave." Arcade stated plainly.

"But you know Vana, I mean she doesn't seem the type to attract boring people." Veronica said hoping Arcade would elaborate further.

"Well, we did travel together for a while and we went to some very interesting places. Most involved Cazadors and Sunset Sarsaparilla Star caps. I swear the woman is obsessed with collecting random things."

Veronica chuckled, "Which reminds me to by a bigger pack." Arcade actually let out his own small chuckle.

"So she was shot in the head. How long ago was this?"

"About a week she said, in fact a day ago when we first met, she had the scar on her head. She had it covered up with that stupid motorcycle helmet she wears at night. I commented on it standing out and she ran off. Weird, huh? Next day she said she said she picked the scab off."

Arcade was quiet as he processed what she said, but didn't comment on it. "We'd better get ready to leave the fort before Julie discovers her snow globe is missing.

"Right behind you."

**…**

Arcade watched Veronica watch Vana. It was obvious that Veronica was attracted to Vana. Honestly who wasn't, well except him and a few other types. Vana did have that heroic quality that caused other to follow her. They approached the strips gate and a securitron approached asking for a pass or credit check. Vana spewed out an override code and the robot let her through. She strutted on to the strip catching the eyes of passerby until another securitron approached, its monitor displaying a Cowboy head.

"Well howdy partner fancy seeing you here so early." The securtron said in a dumb cowpoke drawl.

"Well Victor, I travel quickly and light." Veronica snorted.

"Well that's mighty fine of ya, but you should mosey on over to the Luck 38 the big man wants to have a talk with ya." Arcade couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vana was being welcomed into the Luck 38." Vana looked just as shocked.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She turned to look at himself and Veronica and shrugged.

They followed her to the gate and watched as it opened. Vana stepped over the threshold only to have Arcade and Veronica get stopped by Victor. "Sorry, only you are being allowed in." Arcade looked and Vana who looked unsure of whether or not to continue.

"Don't worry, we'll wait right here." He reassured her. With that Vana walked inside, the doors of the Lucky 38 shutting behind her. Arcade looked at Veronica who looked at him.

"Wow, you want to take bets on whether Mr. House is a robot or human?" Arcade rolled his eyes.

**…**

Vana walked off the elevator only to meet another robot named Jane. Jane was nice and upon speaking with her for a few minutes. Vana learned of Mr. House's fondness of snow globes. Vana didn't want to give them up, at least until Jane mentioned how much Mr. House was willing to pay for them. Vana immediately handed over all the ones she had on her. Vana was practically skipping down the steps to where Mr. House was located. Mr. House was apparently a man behind a monitor. She walked up to the giant screen. "Huh?"

"This meeting has been a long time coming hasn't it? You've come a long ways, literally and, I suspect, figuratively as well. I have to ask now that you've reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?"

"Well, it's not the first time I've been here. But, it is impressive. I mean it's probably the most well preserved city after the Great War, but what do I know, I never been past Denver. So are you going to tell me more about yourself?" Vana knew he'd answer. He was a total narcissist and the best way to butter up a narcissist is to get them talking about themselves and listen (or pretend to listen) with rap attention.

"I am Robert Edwin House, President, CEO, and sole proprietor of the New Vegas Strip. I oversaw the city's renovations starting from 2274 onward. The Three Families are my employees. Before the Great War of 2077, I was the founder, President and CEO of RobCo Industries, a vast computer and robotics corporation."

Vana smiled and inquired further, "You don't appear to be human. Are you a machine?"

"Don't let the video screens and computer terminals fool you. I'm flesh and blood, not silicon." Vana curiosity was peaked. _How does he do it? _

Vana whistled, "That's a long time ago. Such a long lifespan has only been seen in Ghouls and Super Mutants."

House couldn't wait to elaborate further, "I see you've made a study of the topic. My knowledge of the science of longevity would fill several text books... Perhaps, after a decade or two of economic reconstruction, I can commercialize these technologies and offer to others, such as yourself."

It was Vana's turn to brag, well a little. Revealing too much might end with her back on an operating table, "I good in that department thank you very much. So about the chip." House did not respond for a few moments. He seemed to be processing something. "Yes, I recall the footage from Victor now. In Boulder City the Lieutenant shot you and… yes the bullet did indeed impacted upon your skull a second time. Hmm… interesting." _Shit, operating table time. Curse that creepy Cowbot._ House continued, "but that is a matter for another time, for now and get the chip back from Benny." Vana didn't wait, the sooner she was out of House's sight the better. _Out of sight, out of mind right? Yeah right the man's got bots and camera's everwhere. _Vana let the room leaving the House to go over the scans he took of Vana's physiology.

**…**

Vana walked out of the Lucky 38 only to see a crowd of people and NCR soldiers standing around the entrance. One of the soldiers ran through and came up to her. He was panting heavily, "Ambassador Crocker wants to speak with you." Vana huffed and punched him in the gut. "That's my reply, now take it to him. I rather help those fags across the river then you NCR fucks. Now get out of my face." The soldier jogged off. Vana walked past the group, earning glares for the Soldiers and NCR citizens alike. They parted for her however, anyway. Veronica and Arcade followed. Arcade looked at her.

"You didn't mean what you said about Caesar, right?"

Vana stopped and replied honestly, "I don't know, he does seem to have a grasp of the fragility of the world, but is still a tyrant using an ancient empire as his model. Mundus obiit, hoc casus putet Ceasr iterum incipiamus." Arcade stopped walking trying to translate the best he could while Vana walked into the Tops.


End file.
